


Summer

by moonsdetriment



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsdetriment/pseuds/moonsdetriment
Summary: Birds are chirping, skies are blue and the heat is unbearable.





	Summer

Birds are chirping, skies are blue and the heat is unbearable. As it was, Maxwell found a way for the situation to make him feel agitated. What’s so good about the summer, increased odds of heat stroke? Sweating? The horrible sweating.

Though the cold was not always ideal for a man like him, he still preferred it to the heat. At least he could huddle underneath a heavy blanket, but there was no escaping this heat.

As he was picking berries, he noticed Wilson smiling and making a flower crown. He’s not the happiest guy all the time, but he was confused by the other man's light-hearted demeanor.

He felt annoyed and let out a huff of breath. After this task, he will be in his own tent soon enough, though the heat will catch him there too. Damn this weather.

Then Wilson started whistling, was he trying to get on his nerves? He decided those were enough berries, its summer, after all, there will be more to harvest later.

Once inside, he sat in the middle of the floor and sighed. It was still hot, but it was better to be in the shade. He thought of Wilson. Of course, he did, they were neighbors. He wondered how the others were faring this awful weather … Then he wasn’t thinking of anything in particular.

He began dozing off and jolted back into alertness by a voice.

It was Wilson.

“Heya Max, what's the matter?”

“It is scorching outside, I came inside in an attempt to evade the wrath of the sun.”

Wilson laughed, he always made things out to be so dramatic.

“How’s that working out?”

“Not too well, tents aren't well insulated.”

“Well, I made some lemonade, let that stave off the heat-seeking missiles sent to reign terror on your fragile body,” he teased.

Maxwell ignored his comment and took the glass in his hands.

He did feel better. Maybe summer isn’t so bad with lemonade. 


End file.
